Romance On the Lake
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Basically, Tommy and Kira take a vacation down to Table Rock Lake in Missouri. Pointless and, as uncharacteristic as it is of me, extremely fluffy. First five reviewers get a oneshot [Kirommy, of course] completely all their own!


Romance On the Lake

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing. This was written in response to theme #2 on The Dark One 8703's Kirommy board's summer challenge. I'm basing the events off of a recent trip I just returned from on Friday to Table Rock Lake in Shell Knob, Missouri. However, I do own Larry and Twila Harrison, Sharon and Eddie Johnson, and Steve and Debbie Fraeke (pronounced "Freak"), as well as Amanda, Ann, and Jonathon Day.

**Rating:**  
T (For language.)

**Genre:**  
Romance/General

**Pairing:**  
Kirommy

**Author's Note:**  
Basically, in this fic, I'm placing Tommy and Kira in my recent vacation to Table Rock Lake in Missouri. Kira's grandparents are allowing her and Tommy to use their cabin for a week. Just a pointless little fluffy fic about one of Tommy and Kira's vacations together as a couple. Like I said, no real point to it. This was just written in response to my friend, Chelle's, Summer Challenge on her board.

**Lyrics Used:**  
"Freak You Out" by Emma Lahana (It has nothing to do with the fic, I just wanted to use it. Hehe.)

* * *

"Kira, are you going to tell me where we're going or not?" Tommy asked his lover of just over a year in mock annoyance. Smiling deviously, Kira replied "Now, if I told you that, it would completely defeat the purpose of a surprise, would it not?" Sighing, Tommy finally gave in to the one woman he could never resist. "All right...You win." He replied in feigned reluctance. Smiling as she pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss, Kira replied "Of course I do...Don't I always?" Chuckling, Tommy jokingly reminded her "Don't push it, Kira." Smiling, Kira closed the last bag as she picked it up and slung it effortlessly over her shoulder while Tommy just stared at her in amazement. He never could quite grasp how someone as petite as Kira could possess such physical and mental strength. As she smiled at him knowingly, she explained "I've had lots of practice..." It also never ceased to amaze him how easily she seemed to just read his mind. _That's probably why we clicked so well together..._ He thought to himself.

Following her out the door after he made sure that the water and little things like that had been turned off as he _did _know that they would be gone for a week, Tommy watched as she loaded the last bag in the bed of her open bed yellow 2004 Chevy Silverado pick up truck while he climbed in the front passenger's seat and awaited her to climb into the driver's seat. As she did precisely that, she turned to him and asked "You ready to go?" Smiling, he simply replied "You bet." Returning his smile, Kira started the engine as the stereo began playing her CD and the first track began to play.

_I wanna know, know where you're at  
I'm at the front, but you're still at the back  
Ohh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know, know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask (ohhhhh)  
Can you tell me where, tell me where it's at_

_Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

As Kira continued on the six hour drive to the cabin her grandparents had loaned her and Tommy for a week. The drive was smooth with a few stops here and there as one would expect for a long drive. Finally, they were turning off on to a semi secluded road surrounded by trees, Tommy couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. The scenery surrounding them was unbelievable. Quaint little cabins and small forests of trees encompassed the private road. As they pulled into a gravel driveway, Tommy noticed the lake running through the back yard and the cliffs on the other side.

"This is it!" Kira stated proudly as she shut the truck off and turned to Tommy. Turning to face her, Tommy smirked as he replied, jokingly, "Now would you mind explaining to me where we are?" Smiling, Kira explained "This is my grandparents' cabin. They bring me down here every summer and they decided to let us use it for a week." With that said, Kira opened her door and climbed out. Just as she did so, she noticed a familiar white golf cart approaching from just down the road. _Damn, Twila sure as hell doesn't waste any time, does she? _Kira thought to herself with a small smile. Also exiting the cab of the truck, Tommy made his way around the bed and tailgate to join Kira. As he did so, he also noticed that the same golf cart was slowing down and parking in their driveway as he watched a some what large woman with dirty blonde hair about equal length to Kira's exit it and give Kira a hug.

"Hey, Kira, what's goin' on?" Twila asked as she finally released Kira with a kiss on the cheek. Smiling, Kira replied "Oh not much. We just got in...What're you guys doin' here?" Smiling, Twila explained "Well we heard you were comin' down and thought we'd come say hello." Just then, they heard the man who had remained in the golf cart call out, "Where's Max and Sam?"

Turning to the man in the golf cart, Kira explained "Well, Larry, they lent me the cabin for a week or so." After eying Tommy, Twila asked "So, Kira, who's the little hunk ya got with ya?" Kira chuckled at the faintest blush creeping up in Tommy's cheeks as she explained "This is the guy I've been telling you about, Tommy Oliver." Turning to Tommy, Kira added "Tommy, these are some good friends of mine and my grandparents, Larry and Twila Harrison. They live down here." Smiling, Tommy extended his hand as Twila accepted it and greeted her "It's nice to meet you." Twila simply responded with "Nice to meet ya, too, Tommy." "Yeah, it's great to finally meet the guy Kira's always talkin' about." Larry called out from within the confines of the golf cart. Turning back to face him, Twila called out "Hey, why don't you come and say 'hello' proper..." Chuckling, Larry replied "You kiddin'? I'm stayin' right here where the beer is!" Kira and Twila cracked up while Tommy merely chuckled, unaware of exactly how much of that was actually serious and what was sarcasm.

Twila noticed the bags still sitting the truck bed and asked "Hey, you need a hand with those?" Nodding, Kira replied "Yeah, that'd be great." As they each grabbed a handful of bags, Kira, Tommy, Twila and even Larry-after much persuasion-began making their way inside the cabin. Twenty minutes later, Tommy and Kira had said their goodbyes to Larry and Twila and were relaxing out on the deck. Turning to face Kira, Tommy replied "You were right. This place really is amazing." Smiling, she replied "Yeah, I know. This place is a huge part of my life. I've been coming down here every year with my grandparents since I was about six months old." Impressed by Kira's minute story, Tommy replied "Wow, that's amazing." They continued to sit on the deck and chat about this, that and the other until around five thirty in the evening when Kira set to work making dinner. After dinner, they met up with Larry and Twila again down the yard at the dock with a few others of Kira's friends.

Driving down to the dock in the small silver golf cart her grandparents kept down there, Kira introduced Tommy to all of her friends. Smiling, Kira pointed to a woman with a small, slender, build and thin reddish brown hair sitting next to a man with a slightly heavier build than average and graying brown hair and introduced them. "Tommy, these are my 'Aunt' Sharon and 'Uncle' Eddy. Sharon, Eddy, this is the man I've been telling you about, Dr. Thomas Oliver." Extending his hand to the older couple, Tommy added "Call me Tommy." Nodding, the woman known as Sharon shook the offered hand and replied "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Tommy. Kira's told us all about you." Nodding in agreement with his wife's sentiments, Eddy also shook Tommy's hand and added "Yeah, man. Shit, after all Kira's told us 'bout you, feels like we already know ya..."

Catching the concerned look Tommy was discreetly shooting her from the corner of his eye, Kira quickly and quietly reassured him "Don't worry...I didn't tell them _everything_...I was rather...selective...about what I did and didn't tell them..." Tommy inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he could always trust Kira but there were still some things he just couldn't help worrying about. With that out of the way, Kira proceeded on with the introductions. Gesturing toward a heavier set man who appeared to be several years older than Tommy with graying black hair ever so slightly longer than Tommy's, Kira replied "This is my friend, Dave Ingles and his significant other, Liz...and of course you already know Larry and Twila..."

Once everyone had shaken hands and said their hellos, Tommy and Kira sat down with the rest of the group and began chatting it up. Turning to Kira, Dave asked in his usual gruff voice "So, Kira, where's uhh..Where's Max and Sam?" Turning to Dave, she explained simply "Oh, it's just me and Tommy. With all the stress and anxiety of putting the record together and getting it out in stores I think Tommy kinda got a little neglected during the whole process but he was so great about it all...I asked if I could borrow the cabin for about a week or so...I wanted a little time to spend with Tommy and just relax and not have to worry about anything at all for once..." Trailing off, Kira reached into the bag next to her and pulled out copies of said CD and handed them to each of the people in the group. "...Speaking of the CD, I secured a few copies for you guys..."

Looking over the CD she'd just been given, which had been signed by Kira, Twila replied "Well, thanks! Honey, you didn't have to do this!" Relieved that the CDs seemed to be a hit, Kira replied "Well, you guys are my friends and practically family so I wanted to make damn sure you all got a copy." Holding his disc up, Dave replied "Well, thanks, Kira, I definitely appreciate it...I'll be sure to listen to it first chance I get." The others all just nodded their agreements.

Just then, a small little eight year old boy who looked to be more along the lines four and appeared so frail and fragile that the slightest gust of wind would shatter him walked up to Tommy and asked "Who're you?" Smiling, Kira replied "Chance, this is Tommy, the man I told you about last summer..." Turning to Tommy, Kira explained "This is Chance, one of Sharon's little grandsons...That's his older brother, Tyler, over there trying to jump onto that floatie over there..." Lowering her voice so that only Tommy could hear her she quickly added "I'll tell ya their story later..." Then, Kira gestured to a young boy who appeared to be Tyler's age and added "And, of course, that's Matt, Twila's nephew." Lowering her voice yet again, she quickly added "Again, I'll tell ya their story later."

Nodding towards Chance, Sharon asked with her typical country accent "'Ey, Chance, why don'tcha do yer little _Forest Gump _routine...I bet Tommy'd just love to see that..." Nodding, Kira added "Yeah, Chance, can we see your _Forest Gump _routine?" Turning to face Tommy, she added "You've gotta see this, it's so cute..." Thinking about it for a moment, Chance replied "Well...okay..." Straightening up his posture, the little boy shouted "Gump! What is your sole purpose in this army?..." His voice taking on a more timid tone, he continued, mimicking the dialogue to a "T" "...To do whatever you tell me to, Drill Sergeant?" In response to his last line, Chance shouted out again "Beep beep it, Gump. You're a beep beep genius! That's the best answer I've heard all day! You must have a beep beep IQ of 160! You're a beep beep gifted private, Gump!" After thinking for a minute or two, Chance added "So, tell me, son, where'd ya get shot at?...Right in the buttocks..."

Tommy, along with everyone else, cracked up at how well little Chance had mimicked every detail of the lines perfectly. "That was great!" Tommy commented on little Chance's performance. Nodding, Kira added "Yeah...That little guy's too cute for words." The rest of the group continued chatting for another couple of hours while the three young boys continued screaming and jumping off the dock. Catching Tommy's odd looks at the boys' behavior, Twila explained "Yeah, ya know it's not swimming unless ya make a lotta noise, right?..." Nodding, Kira replied "Apparently for those guys it's not..." Also nodding in agreement, Tommy added "No kidding..." Shrugging it off, Twila added "Eh...I figure might as well let 'em have at it...Matt'll be back in the city in a few weeks with his dad and won't be able to scream his head off-unless he's being mugged downtown, which is entirely possible-so, I figure, might as well let 'em get it outta their system now while they still can..." Tommy just shook his head in disbelief.

After it'd been dark for a good hour or so, Kira stood and stretched after having gotten stiff from sitting in the chair for so long and asked Tommy "Well, you ready to head up to the house, Tommy?" Nodding, Tommy replied, "Yeah, I think so..." Standing as well, Twila asked in a mock hurt tone "Aww...You leavin' me?" Sighing Kira replied "Yeah, unfortunately...We'll prolly be back tomorrow night, though..." With that said, Kira hugged everyone and she and Tommy said their goodbyes as they made their way over to the silver golf cart to make their way back up to the cabin. Climbing the stairs, the couple made their way back to the bedroom the two would share during their stay.

Wandering over to the closet, Kira grabbed her typical pajamas which consisted of a yellow spaghetti strap tank-top and black hot pants while Tommy also changed into his typical pajamas which consisted of a plain black short sleeve shirt and long black pants. As he climbed into the large queen sized bed, Tommy smiled as Kira climbed in next to him and cuddled in close to him. Lying down beside her, Tommy wrapped his arm around her petite form, holding her close to him. Smiling, she simply relished in the warmth and security of the embrace she'd missed so much in recent months. "I love you..." She whispered softly in his ear. Smiling, he replied "I love you, too..." Smiling, Kira was soon asleep in his arms as was Tommy.

The next few days were pretty quiet. Tommy and Kira would swim in the lake or socialize with some of Kira's friends and then go hang out at the dock after dinner for a couple of hours. Then, two days before they were due to return home, Kira had decided to call up her friend, Amanda Day, who also happened to be vacationing there with her brother, parents and grandparents. It happened to be Amanda's grandmother, Ann, who answered.

"Hello?" The elderly woman asked. Smiling, Kira replied "Hey, it's Kira. Is Amanda home?" Kira asked politely. "No, you just missed her. She just left for the lake. We're all going tubing if you'd like to come with us..." Kira was surprised by the invitation. "Uhh, yeah, sure...Let me talk it over with Tommy real quick..." Lowering the receiver from her ear, Kira asked "Hey, Tommy...You wanna go tubing with me and the Days?"

Somewhat unsure of what she meant, Tommy asked "What?" Knowing that Tommy'd never gone before, Kira replied "Don't worry, it's a blast. You'd love it..." Thinking it over a moment, Tommy finally replied "Sure, why not?" Smiling, Kira replied "Great!" With that taken care of she raised the receiver back up to her ear and replied "Sure, we'd love to. We'll be down there in just a few minutes." Smiling as well, Ann replied "Great, we'll see ya when ya get here." As Kira hung up the phone, she and Tommy headed off to the bedroom to change into their swimsuits. Finishing first, Kira replied "I'm gonna go head down to the cart and make sure our life jackets are still down there. I know neither of us needs them for _swimming_ but they really are kinda necessary for tubing...Trust me...If ya get thrown, which being a newbie, you probably will, you'll want one...While I'm down there, would you mind fixing us some sorta drinks or something...I'd probably just throw Pepsis in the swim bag or something..." With that, Kira took off downstairs to check for the aforementioned life jackets while Tommy headed into the kitchen. Taking Kira's advice, he took a couple of Pepsis out of the fridge and placed them in cozies to keep them cold and threw them into the yellow "swim bag". Once he'd finished, he headed downstairs and grabbed some towels out of the closet and went to meet Kira who was waiting for him in the small silver golf cart.

Climbing into the passenger's side, Tommy waited while Kira started the cart up and took off in the direction of the Day's dock. On the way, Tommy asked "So you've gone tubing before, haven't you?" Nodding, Kira replied "Yeah, sure, tons of times. You'll love it, it's awesome!" Curious, Tommy asked "What all does it entail, exactly?" Thinking a moment, Kira explained "Well, you start off with an inner tube tied to the back of a boat. You can get tubes for just one person or two. Once everything's all set up, you basically grab on to the handles and hold on as tight as you can. While the boat just pulls you along behind it. It's always a little more fun with Amanda's grandpa because he likes to try to throw you off the tube. He hasn't thrown me yet but I'm still not counting it out..." Tommy smiled as he thought about Kira's explanation. "Are there any secrets or tips I should know about before doing something like this?" Kira thought for a moment before replying "Not really...About the only tip I can give ya is to hang on for dear life." Tommy couldn't resist chuckling at that comment.

Finally, Kira was pulling up to the dock. Climbing out, she grabbed the swim bag and her yellow life jacket while Tommy grabbed his black one. Slinging the bag over a shoulder, Kira joined Tommy as the two made their way down the ramp leading on to the boat dock in front of them and down the length of the dock to the swim dock to meet up with Amanda and her brother, Jonathon. Smiling as Amanda approached her, Kira hugged the wet teenager and greeted her "Hey, Amanda...What's goin' on?" Smiling as well, Amanda released her older friend and replied "Not much. What're you guys doing down here?" Gesturing toward Ann, Kira explained "I called your cabin to ask if you guys wanted to come swimming down at our dock but your grandma said that you'd just left to come down here and invited us to go tubing with you guys..."

Excited by the news, Amanda replied "You guys are going to?" Nodding Kira replied "Yup...And it should be pretty interesting...Tommy's never gone tubing before..." Smirking mischievously, Amanda replied "Yes, that will be interesting..." Wary of what the two girls were plotting Tommy asked "Why don't I like the sound of that?" The two girls before him just cracked up. "All right you guys, time to go..." Ann called to the four standing out on the swim dock. With that, Amanda, Jonathon, Kira and Tommy began making their ways to the boat. As they all climbed in, one by one, Kira and Amanda made themselves comfortable at the front of the boat while Amanda's grandfather, Joe, took his place in the driver's seat with Ann right beside him while Tommy and Jonathon made themselves comfortable at the back of the boat.

Once they'd pulled far enough away from the dock, Jonathon fastened the inner tube to the back of the boat and tossed the tube into the water. Amanda and Kira were the first in line. Once the pair had made their way to the back of the boat, Kira climbed on to the tube first, position one hand firmly on the first handle next to her right leg with the other firmly gripping the handle atop the opposite side of the tube. Then, Amanda climbed on and grabbed the top handle on the opposite side of the tube, sliding her arm under Kira's shoulder blades and firmly grasping the first handle next to her left leg. Once the pair seemed to be settled in, Jonathon yelled to them "You girls ready?" "You bet!" Amanda yelled back as Kira responded "You bet your ass we're ready!" "All right! Hang on tight!" Jonathon yelled as he gave his grandfather the all clear and Joe then revved the motor and they were off.

Tommy had been watching Kira as she'd been airborne and the tube had been thrown wildly from side to side and neither girl was thrown off. The tube then hit a large wake and Tommy's eyes widened in amazement as the tube jumped about half a foot off the water and landed harder than what seemed possible and yet the pair was still hanging on. "Damn, they're good..." Tommy commented. Nodding, Jonathon added "Yeah, they are..." Finally after about fifteen minutes, the boat slowed to stop and Jonathon grabbed the rope tied to the tube and pulled it in toward the boat. Once the tube was within a foot of the boat, Jonathon told the girls "Ditch!" Right on cue, both girls slid right off the sides of the tube and swam the rest of the distance to the boat and climbed back inside.

Once they'd made it safely back inside the boat, Tommy turned to Kira. "Man...You were amazin' out there..." Smiling, Kira replied "Thanks...You and Jonathon are up by the way..." With that said, Jonathon was already up, out of the boat, and climbing into the tube. After a moment's hesitation from Tommy, Kira gently nudged him saying "Go on...It's fun, you'll love it!" With Kira's reassurance, Tommy then climbed out of the boat and positioned himself on the tube, Jonathon and himself mimicking Kira and Amanda's positions from earlier. After a thumb's up from Jonathon, the boat was back underway.

Kira continued watching from her previous seat to see if either of the guys fell. She was rather impressed by Tommy's first try at tubing. He even stayed on through a zig-zag which Kira had known to throw more newbies than she could recall. Finally, about another fifteen minutes later, they were pulling the tube in and Tommy and Jonathon were getting out and climbing back into the boat. Grabbing Tommy's hand, Kira helped pull him back up into the boat. Smiling, she asked him, "So...What'd you think about your first time tubing?"

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Tommy replied "It was great! You were right, Kira, that was definitely a rush! But you never mentioned how physically exhausting it was!" Chuckling, Kira replied "Well, I thought you would have worked that much out for yourself." Tommy just laughed as Amanda joined her brother in the back of the boat while Tommy and Kira made their way up to the front where Kira and Amanda had been sitting previously. Reaching into their yellow swim bag, Kira pulled out another Pepsi for Tommy. "Thanks." Smiling, Kira replied "Figured you could use it." After another minute or two, Ann was on the tube and ready to go.

The next half hour proceeded this way until each person in the boat had gone in the tube and soon they found themselves pulling into the dock. Climbing out of the boat, the group then slipped out of their life jackets and proceeded to jump off the swim dock. As Kira was coming up the ladder, she saw Jonathon signal to her for silence as he was sneaking up behind Tommy to shove him in. She managed to fight back a giggle while she watched him let Tommy walk right up to the edge and then just out of nowhere, Jonathon just shoved him in. Once Tommy had hit the water, Kira cracked up as all the giggles and laughter she'd been biting back from moments ago broke through the surface.

Resurfacing, Tommy shook the water off his face and shouted out "Okay, who did that?" Swimming around to the ladder, Tommy noticed Kira's almost uncontrollable laughter and asked suspiciously "Kira?" Looking up at Tommy, Kira quieted her laughter just long enough to reply. "Hey, don't look at me! It was all Jonathon over there!" Kira stated, gesturing to the guilty party.

"Would I do something like that?" Jonathon asked, trying to sound innocent. Smirking mischievously, Tommy turned to Kira who seemed to be reading his thoughts as she turned to Jonathon and replied "Jonathon, don't you remember the most important rule of the dock?...If you push somebody in...You _get _pushed in..." That said, Tommy and Kira both laid Jonathon out on his back on the dock with the right side of his body facing the water-Kira grasping his hands and Tommy grasping his feet-and they both counted in unison "One...Two...Three!" And just threw Jonathon into the water sideways.

The camaraderie continued on like this for another couple of hours before Kira spoke up. "Well, we better be gettin' home and gettin' some dinner. Whaddo you think, Tommy?" Nodding Tommy replied "Sounds good to me." With that, Tommy and Kira said their goodbyes and gathered their things and headed back toward their golf cart and continued on their trek back to their cabin. Five minutes later found them pulling up next to their patio. Climbing out, Tommy and Kira walked into the garage and into the house, making their way upstairs to the bedroom to change into some dry clothes.

Later that evening, after dinner, the whole group got together again down at the dock. They spent the next couple of hours drinking beer and chatting about anything and everything. "Man, that fireworks show sure was somethin', wasn't it?" Dave asked, referring back to the Weisses' fireworks show earlier in the week. Kira recalled the fireworks Dave had been talking about and replied "Yeah, it was! And this was Tommy's first time seeing them!"

Dave turned to Tommy and asked "Really? You've never seen a Weisses' fireworks show before this year!" Tommy simply replied "Nope, I haven't." Twila then chimed in with "Well you should definitely keep comin' back for more! They just get better and better every year." Nodding, Tommy just replied "We'll definitely have to try to do that..." They continued to chat until long after the sun had gone down and they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. Finally, Kira had decided to call it a night.

"Well, Tommy, you ready to head back up to the cabin?" Kira asked, turning to look at Tommy. Nodding, Tommy replied "Yeah...You ready?" Nodding as well, Kira replied "Yeah, I think so..." Rising from her chair, Kira began hugging Twila and everyone else in turn. As she embraced Twila for what they all figured would be the final time for that vacation, she heard her state "I can't believe you're leavin' me in two days!" Smiling, Kira replied "Yeah, unfortunately...We gotta go back sometime...Much as we'd love to stay here year-round..." Finally, Tommy and Kira were heading down to the golf cart and back up to the cabin.

Reaching the cabin, the young couple made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Changing into their pajamas, Tommy and Kira climbed into bed and just lay there for an hour or so, cherishing the comfort each other's company brought. Softly, Tommy spoke up. "Thanks for bringing me down here, Kira..." Smiling, Kira replied just as softly, "No problem...I knew you'd love it once you got here." The two just stared into each others' eyes for a moment in silence before sharing a tender yet passionate kiss. Smiling, Tommy stated "I love you, Kira..." Returning his smile, Kira replied "I love you, too, Tommy..." With that said, Kira curled up against Tommy's warm body and drifted off to sleep, relishing in the security of Tommy's embrace. Smiling, Tommy whispered softly in her ear "Goodnight, Kira..." Smiling, Kira replied "'Night, Tommy."


End file.
